Megaman Evolutions
by Metalman05
Summary: The year is now 23XX it is long since Duo, Slur and the Asteroid navis have been defeated and sent back into the far reaches of space from which they came.It is a long time since the mad, genius scientist Dr Wily disappeared once again.
1. Chapter 1: Greetings

**Disclaimer**

_I do not own Megaman or any of the characters mentioned in this fan fiction. I do however own all rights to the character known as "Vodka" and a few net navis and humans that will appear in later chapters. Chapter pre-view is inspired by the series and AMZ. Thank you. _

**Prologue**

The year is now 23XX it is long since Duo, Slur and the Asteroid navis have been defeated and sent back into the far reaches of space from which they came.

It is long since the mad, genius scientist Dr Wily disappeared once again.

It is long since been since the defeat of Neo World Three and has long since been SciLab halted PET development and concentrated efforts into custom programs, virus control and net navi combat.

However it has not been long since net navi crime has taken a huge bound forward, the net saviours are far too few in number and in power to handle all of the new crimes and stopping the new breed of virus; The Super Virus.

It also has not been long since Lan, Maylu, Tory & Yai graduated from the 9th grade to the 10th, joined by Jasmine and Dingo earlier in the school year.

That is the story thus far.

**Megaman Evolutions**

**Chapter 1: Greetings**

"Good morning class," Ms Mari cooed as she entered the room, closing the door behind her as the students of classroom 10A scrambled to their seats.

"I'm pleased to announce that we have a new student to join our class. Everyone lets hear a warm welcome for Vodka Muskiavik," Ms Mari announced joyfully as she opened the door to reveal a teenage girl of 5'5 with black hair, blue eyes dressed in blue jeans, navy sneakers, blue T-shirt and a cotton jacket with an emblem of a blue sword printed on the right side of the torso.

"Greetings. I am pleased to be part of your learning unit," Vodka said dully as she slowly entered the room and closed the door behind her.

Suddenly there was a loud bang and the door shook then about three seconds later another sound could be heard; it sounded like someone had dropped a sack of potatoes on the ground. Ms Mari pushed her chair back and rushed to the door, as every pair of eyes in the room followed her apart from Vodka, who was still staring at the door handle as Ms Mari opened the door to reveal another teen, but this one was sitting in a heap on the floor rubbing his forehead; this teenager was a boy of 5'8 with messy brunette hair held in place with a blue head band with a decretive unique red and black logo in its centre, he also had brown eyes and was dressed in black running trousers, orange and black trainers, a white long sleeved T-shirt with an orange body warmer with black stripes over the top.

"Lan!" Ms Mari exclaimed as she helped him up "Are you alright? Do you need to see the nurse?"

Lan shook his head softly, moaning slightly "No thank you Miss Mari." The orange clad teen said as made his way to his seat, glowing a soft shade of red as he was greeted by soft concealed laughter and giggles _Great first I'm late then I get shown up what's next?_

"Settle down class." Ms Mari ordered as she closed the door and sat at her desk with Vodka in front as soon as Lan sat down Ms Mari continued "Vodka. Why don't you tell us a little about yourself?"

The girl turned to Ms Mari and met her eyes with an ice cold stare, "What purpose would that serve?"

"Umm…err…" Ms Mari struggled with her words as she blushed a little "It'll give us an idea of who you are and what you're like"

Lan fiddled with his computer until a window popped up reading **Please log in net navi for verification**. Lan pulled out a blue rectangular device with smoothed sides from a holster on his belt this little machine has an LCD screen in the middle of the gadget, some controls including a D-pad on the left hand side and a logo that matched his headband on the right hand side.

This gadget is universally known as the latest and last model of the PET known as the Progress PET or PET for short. The PET is capable of storing an AI program known as a net navi. Net navis are basically digital humans, they have their own feelings, they talk and like humans they are all different. Also net navis are fully compatible with all types of machines from model Airplanes to super computers. Basically as long as a machine has an infrared jack in port then a net navi can enter the system.

Lan held his PET in front of him and pressed the emblem to power it on. The LCD screen blinked on almost immediately to display a green background with codes passing through the background at the top. A small moaning sound could be heard as a small blue hand grasped the bottom of the window. The hand pulled up to reveal a shoulder then a body then a head, finally it became a miniature human dressed in what appeared to be a blue jumpsuit decorated with a single white stripe running down either side of the suit it also had gold shoulder pads that stretched down to the mid-forearm, blue gloves that reached a little up the wrist, an emblem on the chest that matched the PET and Lan's headband and a blue helmet with two stripes that came down from the top in an diagonal fashion also the helmet seemed to have a little nose guard that only stretched down to meet the top of the nose also the helmet had what appeared to be gold ear guards with an emblem printed on the centre of them. Opposite the nose were two green eyes that seemed deprived of sleep and slightly bloodshot. Down from the nose was a tight mouth that seem to wobble from time to time.

Lan smiled gently as he recalled the night before "Out late were we Megaman?" the brunette said sarcastically as the blue net navi's head disappeared and the sound of retching taken its place. Lan diverted his eyes until the sound stopped and the head reappeared "Sorry that I didn't wake you this morning Lan." Megaman said with a blend of sympathy, regret and shame in his voice as he discreetly wiped his mouth with his glove.

"Don't worry about it." Lan reassured the little blue man as a voice boomed through the room "LAN!" it was Ms Mari, and she didn't sound too happy "Would you kindly pay attention please?" Lan drooped his head in embarrassment as he place the PET in a holder under the monitor of his computer as a new window appeared on its screen reading **Megaman Logging in**.

Vodka sighed and continued "Well as I was saying my name is Vodka Muskiavik. I moved here from Electopia because of my Dad's work; He's a business advisor for IPC and my Mom is a lawyer." An echo of approvement swept through the room until Ms Mari signalled for quiet.

"My parents are both from Sharo and I was born in Netopia." Vodka finished. A soft round of applause swept through the room briefly until Ms Mari spoke "What do you like to do in your spare time?" Ms Mari asked casually as Vodka's features compiled a look of confusion "Like to do?" she echoed Ms Mari's words "I eat, sleep and come to school."

Ms Mari smiled in confusion at the response, sweat-dropping slightly as a soft mumbling coursed through the class "Umm…Please take your seat next to Dingo and Jasmine."

"Dingo and Jasmine?" Vodka repeated dully as she scanned the room her eyes locked onto a boy and a girl that were waving. Vodka slowly made her way over and sat in between them in the empty seat.

Ms Mari got up and made her way to the interactive board and started a program "Right class today we are learning about Super Viruses."

That's all that Vodka heard because she was busy studying her new classmates.

She looked to the left and looked at the one that Ms Mari called Dingo. He wore a black hoodie that was decorated with an Indian styled scarf with feathers running down the sides of his arms and black shorts with the right pocket decorated with three red feathers, blue trainers he also wore a yellow headband with green diamonds on it.

Vodka looked forward and pretended she was listening to the lesson going on by nodding gently every now and again. The black haired teen turned off her monitor so she could see the girl that she was sharing the combined desk with, without looking weird _Jasmine I think the teacher called her_. The reflection shown a girl about Vodka's own age Jasmine had white powder all over her face, apart from her cheeks, which had blush on them. The blush brought out the dark purple from her eyes nicely. She had longish black hair that was tied at either side of her head over her ears in a cylinder shape, kind of like a Christmas cracker with a flower on the right hand side of it. Jasmine wore a white one-piece dress with orange trim around the sleeves and knee area of the dress and down the collar and black shoes.

Vodka turned on her monitor and once again pretended to be paying attention. "Even though a Mettaur virus looks cute it is not friendly." Vodka heard Ms Mari say as she cupped her head in her hands _I wonder how long these lessons last_.

Meanwhile inside the classrooms' computer system the net navis of the students in the class gathered together. Some formed groups, while some stood alone surrounded by popup windows.

A familiar blue net navi wondered around with a hand pressed firmly against his head as he staggered towards a desk with an un-customized female pink net navi sitting behind it "Good morning Megaman," The pink navi greeted cheerfully "Have you got Lan's homework?"

Megaman grumbled as he produced a file out of nowhere and handed it over.

"Hey Mega!" A familiar voice shouted his name as the blue navi turned around see another pink female net navi bound over to him. This one wore a pink and black jumpsuit with yellow cuffs separating her gloves and boots from her suit this navi also had an emblem that looked like a red circle with the top piece cut out. She also wore a helmet but this one looked roomier then the one that Megaman wore and it also had a headband that seemed to float around her head, but was in fact attached to two circles on the front of the helmet with triangles on them "Ouch you look terrible." The pink navi commented as she taken his hand into hers "How do you feel?"

Megaman swayed a little at the phrase then tightened his grip around her hand a little "Better…although my memory data seems corrupted. I can't remember a thing from last night" The blue navi admitted as he fell backwards on his butt, taking the pink navi down with him.

"Can't you two get a room?" A new male voice interrupted as the two looked at the newcomer.

"Tamahawkman!" The pink navi exclaimed as she released herself from the blue navi's grip and stood up by herself, leaving Megaman to lie on his back.

"Roll," The Native American themed navi nodded with a smile at the pink navi as he spoke.

"Ah em!" A loud but subtle cough interrupted from Tamahawkman's side "Didn't forget about lil'ol me did you?" The female medic themed navi spoke up as she wrapped her arm around Tamahawkman's normal arm.

"Medi…not at all." Roll said sheepishly,"So are you two still together?"

"Yup." Tamahawkman cut in happily "Two years last week," He cheerfully announced. Medi looked at Megaman lying on his back as she tutted un-approvingly "Still feeling the effects from his _18th birthday party_?"

"Yeah." Roll admitted as she looked at the blue navi on the ground "We don't age but Gutsman insisted that his programming is 18 years old."

"Aww. I'll help him out," Medi cooed as she put her index finger and forefinger to her mouth and kissed them, "Healing touch!" she announced as she put her glowing fingers to Megaman's head.

Megaman slowly opened his eyes as Medi backed off. He felt his head as he stood up. "Glad you're awake." Tamahawkman said sarcastically "You were just telling me that you love me."

Megaman stared at him wide eyed in disbelief "I-I-I" the blue navi stuttered as the three net navis burst out laughing. Megaman looked at his friends and laughed sheepishly.

"Oh man." Tamahawkman managed to spit out in between laughs and slapping Medi on the back "You actually believed me. Sorry Megaman. But you're just too easy." After two minutes of continuous back slapping, laughing and rolling around the three net navis got up and chatted for a while until they were interrupted by their operators that class was over and it was time for recess.

"Well I better get back to Dingo." Tamahawk added as he kissed Medi's hand as the words **Tamahawkman Logging Out **appeared in front of the medic themed navi "I better get back to Jasmine." **Medi Logging Out**.

"We better get back to Lan and Maylu." Megaman suggested as he watched Roll log out, he followed shortly after her.

Moments later the classroom cleared of all its students, minus Vodka. The black haired teen sat there staring silently ahead. "Vodka? It's recess you know." Ms Mari said calmly as she collected her pink handbag and headed towards the door.

"Recess? There is no logical use for recess, it is an inferior waste of time." Vodka countered in her dull monotone, still staring ahead.

"Well I have to lock up. So I need this room emptied," Ms Mari explained, "If I get someone to show you around would you be ok with that?" The teacher offered as she held the door open. Vodka sighed softly as she got up and walked through the doorway into the corridor.

Ms Mari walked down the empty hallway with Vodka in tow until they came across a room with an unusual amount of light flashing every now-and-again through the doors miniature window. The two women stopped and looked in to witness Lan and a red haired girl of about 5'7. Her hair reached down to her back but was restrained by a green and yellow bow she wore a blue long sleeved T-shirt, a long pink mini-skirt that reached just above the knee, a charm bracelet with an icon of a pink circle with a red chunk cut from the top. The two teenagers were netbattling using a holotable "Lan Hikari! Maylu Sakurai! Netbattling is forbidden on school grounds!" Ms Mari bellowed as she thrown the door open. The two teens jumped out of their skins in shock, as did their navis "Ah Ms Mari," the red haired girl began, "we were just…ermm…checking for viruses?"

Ms Mari grinned cunningly as a plan hatched in her head as she slowly said "Well Maylu you can check with a partner," Ms Mari then moved the black haired girl in front of her, "Meet Vodka."

"Greetings fellow student." Vodka said in her usual dull tone as she gave a half-wave.

Maylu looked to Lan for support, only to realise that he was no longer standing there, but he had already logged Megaman out and ran through the door. "LAN!" Maylu exclaimed as Ms Mari strolled out of the door as she called over her shoulder "Have fun."

Maylu just stood there speechless with one hand half in the air, in a failed attempt to refuse the responsibilities of being the new girl's nanny. The red head sighed lightly as she looked at Vodka and smiled "Hi, I'm Maylu. You're the new girl…Vodka, right?"

Vodka looked up from the girl's black trainers and up at her face "Affirmative."

"I'll show around if you'd like?" Maylu offered as they made their way to the door, a whistle made Maylu turn around to see her pink navi still in the holotable system "Sorry Roll," Maylu apologised to her navi as she quickly logged her out and dashed out the door to meet Vodka.

By the final bell Vodka knew all the school inside out. "Thank you very much Maylu," Vodka said as she scanned the area they were stood in, "But why are we out here next to the water fountain?" Vodka asked casually as she dipped her finger in the fountain, making ripples on the surface of the water.

"We are waiting for my friends." Maylu answered as she waved to a group of people that were walking towards the two girls "Hey Maylu!" Lan shouted as he caught sight of Vodka "Hi."

Vodka nodded and looked behind him "Who are they?"

Lan turned and pointed to a boy smaller than he was by just a little bit, with short brown spiky hair, dark blue eyes and a few spots on his right check. He wore blue jeans, blue running shoes and a navy T-shirt with an icon of a icicle on it and some text underneath it that read **Ice-cold baby** "That's Tory," Lan continued as Tory waved, "Yo."

Lan pointed to a blonde haired girl standing next to him "That's Yai." The girl twirled and let her long one-piece red and white dress catch the breeze "Hello."

"And you know Jasmine and Dingo already, right?"

"Briefly," Vodka admitted as she looked at the sky, "Looks like rain."

The rest of the gang looked up "Looks that way," Dingo chimed in as everyone's attention was brought back down to the ground by a honking of a horn from a pink Limousine. "Well here's our ride," Yai cut in as all the gang climbed into the Limo, leaving Vodka on the sidewalk "Want a ride home?" Yai offered as she held the door open. Vodka shook her head, "No thank you. I'll walk."

Yai shrugged and closed the door as the Limousine pulled away, just as the first droplets of rain hit the ground.

"She's a strange one alright," Yai said as she fastened her seatbelt, everyone else did the same.

"Yeah. But she's cute," Tory countered as he looked through the window behind them to see Vodka walk in the opposite direction.

"So…" Lan began, "Internet City at six?"

"Ok." The rest of the teens answered in unison as they pulled up outside a block of high-class flats.

"We're home," Tory sighed as they walked through reception and took the elevator to the eight floor. Lan and Tory raced down the hall and eventually stopping outside of rooms 859 and 860, taking out their PETs and aiming them at the jack-in sensor on the side of the door.

"Jack in, Megaman! Power Up!" Lan called out.

"Jack in, Iceman! Power Up!" Tory called out.

Megaman and Iceman were deposited in the system and typed in a security panel each, "Done." Both of the navis said together as the door opened, allowing the boys entrance to the apartment. "Wait up guys!" Dingo shouted as he thrown himself over the threshold, breathing heavily "Don't you dare think about locking me out again."

Lan and Tory rolled their eyes in disbelief "That was a year ago," Tory reminded Dingo. The hoodie wearing teen just shrugged as he picked himself up off the ground and wandered inside followed by Tory. Lan waited there for a few more minutes and was joined by Maylu, Jasmine and Yai had managed to get the door open and gone in.

"I'll…meet you in Internet City then?" Maylu said, blushing. Lan smiled and nodded as he went inside and locked the door, leaving Maylu outside with her thoughts _If only I could say it to his face._ She sighed and went inside her own apartment to be greeted by Jasmine as she locked the door.

The gloom surrounding the dark figure stayed constant, apart from the eerie glow of the huge TV, which seems to float in the dark. Patterns flashed on the screen as a deep voice growled calling out to the figure from its powerful speakers," Agent X. The time has come, strike Internet City at its core strip it of its Achieves."

The figure nodded and replied firmly in a cold voice, "It shall be done Master."

Preview for Chapter two;  
Megaman: There's a problem with Internet Cities Achieves Lan.  
Lan: Let's go check it out, Protoman is on his way. Wahh! What's this? Laserman's back? I thought we taken care of him?  
Megaman: It doesn't seem like Laserman to me. And our Crossfusion has been terminated.  
Lan: What? How are we supposed to fight the Super Viruses now?  
Megaman & Lan: Next time on Megaman Evolutions "Mysterious Showdown".

Editor's notes: Well that's what I did in my spare time on my hols. I would gladly appreciate any feedback that you could give me. Also...I'm a little...well I guess the word would be ignorant of American culture and Japanese culture, but I do try e.g. 10th grade would mean you're 16 right?  
Anyway thank you for reading and depending on what sort of errors I have made and feedback I get chapter two may not be posted. And I'm trying to style it like an anime incase you are wondering.


	2. Chapter 2: Mysterious Showdown

**Disclaimer **

**This is only a fan-fiction therefore this story does belong to Capcom. I would like to make it perfectly clear that I do not own any of the characters (apart from specific ones which I will mention at the start of each chapter).  
I hold all rights to the characters named "Vodka & Outlaw" any copies of my fan-made characters must be allowed by me before being used. Thank you and enjoy the story. Chapter pre-view is inspired by the series and AMZ. Thank you.** Chapter 2:

**Mysterious Showdown**

Tall shiny cyber-skyscrapers reflected the pre-programmed cyber-sunlight to create maximum realism; this busybody place is littered with wall-to-wall cyber-shops and things for navis to do. This fantastic place is the heart and soul of the net it is Internet City. This is the most popular and the busiest place on the net and it is used solely by net navis. Six pieces of data streamed through the security passes flashed as it gave approval to each and every stream as it landed in the shopping centre of the vast cyber-city. Six net navis emerged from the light "That was an awesome trip!" Tomahawkman said excitedly with Medi clutching to his normal arm, like always, "Lets go again!"

The rest of the navis sighed at the Native American-themed navi's comment.

"You always say that," Medi added wearily as Tomahawkman sweat dropped.  
"But it's so cool." The Eskimo-themed navi added as he adjusted his parka coat.  
"Yeah it is," Roll agreed with a titter in her voice as she clung to Megaman's right arm.  
"Well I for one think that this place is a charming sight," Yai's net navi, Glyde added in his usual posh accent.

Glyde is a male net navi clad in a black jumpsuit with brown armour covering his torso to match his brown and gold helmet, gloves and boots. He also has white wings to support his name.

"Whatever you say Glyde," Medi said as she yawned sleepily and lent her head against Tomahawkman's shoulder. Tomahawkman and Megaman exchanged glances after a moment or two before Megaman finally spoke up, "What's wrong?"

Medi stirred as she parted her eyes slightly and murmered sleepily in between yawns, "These new Super Viruses kept attacking Jasmine's computer last night, so I guess I'm a little tired."  
Tomahawkman gently blew on her face and cooed as she nodded off to sleep. **Medi Logging Out**

"I guess I'll go watch over her computer," Tomahawkman said as he watched the words that his love had transformed into disappear, "Adios." **Tomahawkman Logging Out**  
"Well I for one don't mind a challenge," Glyde added as he formed his Glyde Cannon and pointed it to the sky.  
"Me neither!" Iceman exclaimed as he formed an Ice Ball. "Bring'em on!"

Suddenly a warning siren filled the streets, as passing-by navis looked around with a worried expression on their features, those with features of course.

Lan's PET bleeped as a familiar face occupied the screen, "Mr Famous."

"No need for formalities," Mr Famous commented as he brought up a map of Internet City with a glowing red patch, "There is a virus attack currently underway on Net City's Archives."  
"Why the Archives?"

"Because," Megaman chimed in, "the Archives hold important data such as bank details, train schedules, logs of net navis that have come in and left the city…if someone were to delete the Achieves…"  
"There would be mass panic," Mr Famous finished. A new face appeared on the screen next to the famous scientist; a teen about Lan's age with black and white hair, kinda like a skunk.

"Chaud," Lan greeted the teen, "long time no see." Chaud just put a hand through his hair and nodded, "I've sent Protoman ahead. He'll hold them down until Megaman arrives."

Lan nodded as the transmission ended, "Megaman to the Archives!" Lan ordered as the blue net navi nodded in agreement.

"Understood Lan."

"What about us?" Iceman interrupted and he juggled the single Ice ball in his hand.

"Yes we are coming too…right Iceman?" Glyde asked with a slightly worried tone.

"Right," Iceman reassured his upper-class companion.

"Oh no. It'll be dangerous you guys have to log out now." Megaman ordered in his most serious tone. Glyde put on his best tough-guy face, but instantly melted away when Megaman gave him the coldest stare he could muster. **Glyde Logging Out**.

Iceman sighed as he too logged, out leaving Megaman as he turned and ran through the empty streets that had once been occupied by so many of his fellow net navis but now lay bare as thoughts raced through his internal AI _I wonder what it could be this time. No lowly group of viruses could get past the entry scan…there must be a ringleader somewhere...but who?_

"Fire Blade!" A voice called out as a red and white human styled net navi sliced a group of Fishy 1viruses as they exploded into thousands of tiny pixels.

"Protoman!" Megaman called as he ran up to his friend, Mega-buster at the ready as he cradled his weapon with his free hand.

"Good. Your here Megaman." Protoman acknowledged as he struck a Spookie 1 behind the blue bomber, instantly deleting it "This area is crawling with low level viruses."

"No Super Viruses?" Megaman asked curiously as he spun around to make sure no pesky viruses were behind him.

"No," Protoman replied calmly, "Lets liberate this area of viruses."

Megaman nodded, then blasted a couple of Mettaur 1s with his buster, deleting the viruses on impact while Protoman took care of a small cluster of Spikey 1s with his burning blade.

"The-there…mu-must be a l-leader," Megaman said exhaustedly in between breaths and shots.

"I agree," Protoman responded as he sliced more viruses as he switched his Fire Blade for his default weapon; The Proto Sword. "There is no way that low level viruses like these could get through the filters without someone clearing the way." Protoman finished as he swung his sword at the final group of viruses sending off a sonic wave, instantly deleting the viruses as they bleeped in terror...then silence took ahold of the area; like a hungry Ape seizing the last banana from a tree.

"You're right partner," a new voice interrupted.

"Who's there?" Protoman demanded calmly as he pointed his sword in the direction of the new voice.

"You sure do live up to you're reputation, yes sir'e," the voice called out as a male net navi appeared from the shadows. The navi wore a black Stetson hat, a black waistcoat over his grey jumpsuit, black gloves and brown boots that reached up to his mid-leg fully equipped with spurs, a belt with a holster attached that housed two pistols. He also had a symbol of a gold background and a black star in the foreground printed on the front of his hat," The name's Outlaw. And I'm a calling you out."

"How fitting," Megaman said calmly as he cracked a smile, "because your out numbered and out of you're league."

"Heh heh. That's what you think partner," Outlaw said cockily as two strange looking Shrimy viruses digitized either side of Outlaw.

"Super Viruses." Protoman muttered in disgust as he raised his sword in a defensive stance.

"Darn tootin. These lil critters exceed the strength of Omega level viruses by three," Outlaw bragged as he thrown his head back and laughed as the Super Viruses forced Megaman and Protoman to stand back-to-back as the viruses circled them slowly.

"Any last requests?" Outlaw offered as he tucked his thumbs behind his vest, beaming from ear-to-ear.

"Yeah I got one," Megaman started as he held his buster and aimed it at the nearest Super Virus, "call off the viruses and surrender."

"Ha! Begging for you're lives already?" Outlaw mocked.

"Ready critters?" Outlaw called to the viruses, as they readied themselves.

"Ready Protoman?" Megaman whispered. A silent nod from the red and white warrior brought a smile to the blue navi's face.

Meanwhile back at ONB HQ Chaud and Mr Famous were working on a strategy.

"That should work," the famous scientist said finally as he sat at the controls, "but it won't last long."  
"How long?" Chaud demanded.

"Three seconds." Mr Famous replied.

"It's all the time I'll need, ready Protoman?"

"Affirmative Chaud." Protoman replied in a serious tone.

"Draw!" Outlaw shouted as the Super Viruses fired on the two official net navis.

"Super Barrier activate!" the white coat clad famous scientist ordered as he slammed his hand down on a button.

Smoke, dust and debris scattered like shrapnel, blocking a clear view of where the two net navis were standing. Outlaw spun the pistols on both of his trigger fingers, and then shoved them back into their holsters as he muttered, "Too easy."

Two flashes of light shot out from the smoke as each one struck a Super Virus, deleting them instantly. "What the?" Outlaw yelped in surprise as the smoke cleared to reveal Megaman and Protoman unscathed.

"I-im-impossible!" Outlaw stammered as he stepped back.

"Nothing is impossible when you use teamwork," Megaman chimed in cheerfully as Protoman huffed and added seriously, "And master the Program Advance."

Megaman sweat-dropped and smiled sheepishly.

The door slammed as Mr Famous and Chaud whirled around towards where the sound had originated as a hot and bothered Lan dragged himself into the room.

"Nice of you to drop in Lan," Mr Famous said cheerfully with a grin on his face.

"A fat load of good teamwork does ya if you don't even use it!" a familiar voice shouted angrily.

"Aup aup!" Another added.

"Ah good to see you Maylu, Rush." The famous scientist greeted the red haired girl and the virus dog as they stood next to the two Net Saviours.

A pink navi stood by Megaman as she formed a Sword on her right arm.

"Hey Roll," The blue navi greeted as she winked and smiled.

"Instead of flirting let's get back to the task at hand," Protoman cut in as he formed his Proto Sword.

"Uh oh. Looks like the Cavalry has arrived," Outlaw said to himself as the three navis marched slowly up to the cowboy themed net navi.

"Reach for the skies!" Outlaw demanded as he desperately drew his twin pistols, only to have Megaman blast them out of his grip with his buster and Protoman press his sword against his throat.

"Stick 'em up," Megaman said in his best western accent.

"This is a hold up," Roll chimed in, also with her best western accent.

"You varmints'll never defeat me, I'm as slippery as a greased up rattle snake and twice as fierce," Outlaw cried as he disappeared from the digital world then reappeared in the real world, opposite the net agents, the girl, the dog and the scientist, "Now you will all taste my power," Outlaw threatened as he thrown his hat in the air, then caught it with his fist, the top of the hat morphed inward to reveal a barrel.

"Run!" The famous scientist announced as the small group heard Outlaw fire and then swear after them while they ran full speed down the corridor and down the stairs.

"Stetson Cannon!" the group heard Outlaw shout after them as bullets soared past them, barley missing.

"Arrrgghhhh!" Maylu screamed as she put her hands between her palms while she ran, while Rush summoned several viruses in attempt to slow their pursuer down, succeeding only for a second or two at a time. The group ran into a room and locked the door behind them. "No good. Net navis don't use doors," Chaud pointed out as his point was proven as Outlaw blasted holes in the door.

"That's not gonna last," Maylu fretted as she looked through the window at the adjoining room, "The dimensional area controls. Can't we do something with them?"

The two Net Saviours looked at each other then at Mr Famous, "Right," The scientist added as he scooted them down another flight of stairs.

Lan, Maylu and Chaud started downloading Battlechips to their PETs while Mr Famous typed furiously away at the controls. A loud bang got the groups attention as the sound of a door being blown to bits echoed through the building. Mr Famous pulled out a grey PET and put it in a jack-in dock. "Punk! Activate the Dimensional Area!" the famous scientist ordered as a spiky, pinkish red navi brought up a few pop-up windows followed by the hum of the Dimensional Generators as the walls became discoloured. Mr Famous turned towards the teens and nodded, "We're all set."

"Right." Lan and Chaud said together as they each produced a strange looking plain blue Battlechip with a green sphere in the centre and a mini Hikari logo at the bottom left of the chip. The group paid no heed of the rapidly approaching footsteps as a figure passed the large window and headed towards the stairs.

"Synchro Chip, in! Download!" the two boys called out in unison as their PET screens shone a brilliant white as they nodded to each other and announced together while holding their PETs in front of their chests "Cross Fusion!"

The light from the boy's terminals engulfed them completely. The PETs seemed to break apart, but in fact they had been turned into pixels. The pixels started to form over their bodies, styling the boys like their navis. Lan's shoes turned blue as boots formed around his feet which reached to his mid-knee stopping to form the tops of his new boots, with green diamonds off the front of his cuffs, while the data around the brunette's hands moulded into blue gloves that reached almost up to his elbow with a similar style to the boots. The Hikari logo appeared on his chest as a navy jumpsuit formed over his entire body. Suddenly white data lines streamed out of the logo stopping at the boy's shoulders to form chunky gold shoulder pads. Finally a helmet materialised over the top of the teen's head complete with mouth guard and power pack on his back.

While Chaud went through the same transformation with Protoman. The skunk haired official hand's turned into black and red gloves with his symbol on the backside of his hand and his shoes turned into red boots with a spike at the top of them as his hair became long like Protoman's. Just like Lan, Chaud's family symbol appeared on his chest as a purple and black jumpsuit formed over his body complete with a helmet that almost exactly matched his navis'. The light died down after a brief moment from which the boys emerged as C Megaman and C Protoman.

"Cross Fusion was a success," Mr Famous proudly announced as C Protoman shrugged and replied, "What did you expect?"

"Well I…"

"There ya are, ya yella bellied varmints!" An extremely annoyed Outlaw interrupted as he slowly walked out of the door towards the group with his fingers hovering over the butts of his pistols.

"So it's a shoot out then," C Megaman muttered as he formed his buster

"Mr Farmous! Find cover!" C Megaman ordered as the scientist grabbed his PET and ran straight past Outlaw up the stairs as he shouted, "No need for formalities!" followed by Maylu and Rush.

"Lets settle this," C Protoman calmly said as he commanded, "Battlechip Area Steal, Long Blade!" C Protoman disappeared then reappeared in front of Outlaw with a yellow, long blade attached to his right arm. C Protoman then swung his Long Blade only to connect with a whip that Outlaw had whipped out, "That's a cheap trick," Outlaw argued as he punched C Protoman in the stomach, reducing the red crossed warrior to a heap on the floor.

"Yea, you should know!" C Megaman countered as he used his newly formed Magnet Bolt weapon to pull Outlaw towards him and away from his friend, "Battlechip Hi-Cannon!" C Megaman commanded as his other arm turned into a chunky blue cannon while his other weapon continued to pull Outlaw even closer.

C Protoman finally got back on his feet; just in time to read Outlaw's attack "Lan watch out!"

Unfortunately Outlaw was already in close range.

"Snake Whip!" Outlaw announced as he extended his whip then struck C Megaman's neck with it. The whip wrapped around on impact, forcing C Megaman to cancel his weapons as his hands failed around the whip that was tightening around his throat.

"Let him go!" C Protoman ordered as Outlaw Spun C Megaman around so he faced C Protoman allowing him to use the boy as a shield from the other, "You bastard," C Protoman swore under his breath as he stood, trying to think of a chip that he could use to free Lan.

"Roll Arrow!" C Roll cried out from behind Outlaw as the arrow hit the whip, breaking it, allowing C Megaman to slip free.

"Battlechip FireBlade, AquaBlade!" C Protoman ordered as each arm took form of a blade. C Protoman then ran up to Outlaw and struck him with both blades in a cross fashion. Outlaw was sent flying across the room, coming in for a hard landing against the wall, "Ouch…" Outlaw muttered as he slowly got back up on his feet, using the wall for support, only to find C Protoman, C Megaman and C Roll, each armed with their main weapons.

"Who sent you?" C Protoman quizzed the dazed cowboy as he stared up in to the barrel of C Megaman's buster.

C Megaman's question was answered as a new navi materialized in front of Outlaw.

This strange navi looked almost human wearing a striped dress, apart from the two big horn-type things sticking out from his back.

"Laserman!" The group of teens cried out in surprise as Laserman put his hands in the air and boomed, "Laser Interrupt!"

The entire room seemed to lose the odd glow and return to normal.

"Oh god no," Mr Famous muttered as he pressed his face against the glass, just to make sure.

The three teens looked at each other as C-Protoman and C Megaman crossed out and turned back in to Lan and Chaud as they individually caught their PETs confirming Mr Famous's suspicion _He can cancel Dimensional Areas? But why are Roll and Maylu still in Cross Fusion?_

C Roll looked at the two boys as they each passed her a strange look, as she looked at her hands, they were still Roll's _Why?_

Laserman stared at the pink clad girl for a moment as he cocked his head slightly.

"Let this be a warning. Next time I will not feel so generous," Laserman boomed as he and Outlaw disappeared.

Silence swept the room for a moment or two until C Roll crossed back out in to Maylu as she caught her PET.

"What just happened here?" Chaud asked as the Rush Synchro Chip ejected itself from the pink PET as it broke apart to turn back into the virus dog.

Preview for Chapter three;

Megaman: How come Maylu and Roll stayed cross-fused after Laserman destroyed the Dimensional Computer?

Lan: What? When did he do that?

Megaman: When he announced his attack, the computer that controls the Dimensional Areas blew up we can't fix it!

Megaman: We're going to have to rely on Maylu and Roll for a while until we can figure out an alternative. I hope they can handle it.

Lan: Megaman, we're needed at school! A kid is challenging other students to net battles for navi parts!

Lan & Megaman: Next time on Megaman Evolutions "Metal Head"

Editor's notes;

The chapter took me awhile to capture the battle scene and the cross fusion, but I'm happy with it. Until next time! And I finally had it checked; I can (hopefully) safely say that there are no more mistakes.

Oh and sorry for the use of the language (one word), but I thought it was appropriate.


	3. Chapter 3: Metal Head

**Disclaimer**

This is only a fan-fiction therefore this story does belong to Capcom. I would like to make it perfectly clear that I do not own any of the characters (apart from specific ones which I will mention at the start of each chapter).

I hold all rights to the characters named "Vodka, Outlaw, Metal & Gadget" any copies of my fan-made characters must be allowed by me before being used. Chapter pre-view is inspired by the series and AMZ.

Thank you and enjoy the story.

**Chapter 3: Metal Head**

Lan slowly walked through the blossoming field as the wind blew through his hair. It is a beautiful day. The birds are chirping, small squirrels in the trees are happily playing on the branches and the bees are busy collecting pollen from the gorgeous flowers that looked like they grew on a rainbow.

"What a nice place," Lan said happily to himself as he broke into a light jog through the grass as it gently swept his trainers with the aid of the wind. Lan lay down in the green pasture, content as he put his arms behind his head with a smile on his face as he gazed up at the clear blue sky. Lan closed his eyes slightly as the wind played with his messy, brown hair. Lan suddenly shot up on his feet as it started raining hot dogs and cheeseburgers.

"I'm in heaven!"

* * *

"Oi, Dingo! We're gonna be late for school," Tomahawkman called urgently from his PET, which lay on the dresser as he reminded his net-op, while Dingo tried to wake the sleeping brunette up.  
Dingo turned off the fan and took the cheeseburger from his side, which he had placed in front of the sleeping teen in the futile hope of waking his friend up.

"Man. He sure can sleep," Tomahawkman muttered as Dingo stood up and looked down the hallway, Tory had already finished shaving and was now sat on the sofa with a bowl of Net-Flakes, while watching TV.

"Ok, time to bring out the big guns," Dingo said with an evil grin as he pressed himself against the floor and stuck his arm under his bed.

"Oh no, Dingo. Not that," Tomahawkman said sarcastically as he brought up a window labelled **Record**

* * *

Lan smiled happily as he hungrily wolfed down his seventeenth cheeseburger, "Mmm," Lan moaned in between mouthfuls of burger. An awful smell stopped Lan as he slowly pulled his mouth away from the once beautiful cheeseburger to realise that he was staring at a rotten pile of green meat. Lan's stomach turned as he rolled his tongue against the meat in his mouth. The brunette stopped breathing for a few seconds out of shock and quickly spat out the rancid meat, wreathing as he emptied his mouth of meat and past products.

The area rapidly grew dark as the rancid smell spread its foul smell through the air as the smell intensified beyond rancid meat to dead animal to vomit inside of a backdoor trot toilet.

Lan snapped his eyes open as the foul odour invaded his nostrils and stung his eyes as his pupils filled with tears.

Dingo and Tomahawkman tried their best to choke back their laughter, failing miserably.

Lan's eyes adjusted to the morning light that came streaming through the window above his bed to see what was obstructing his vision; a miniature panda bear stared at him, giving a cheeky wink.

"Dingo," Lan muttered from gritted teeth, "Get your rank underwear outta my face."

"Crikey!" Dingo exclaimed as he put on his best Australian accent as Tomahawkman doubled over laughing hysterically.

"Here we have a Lanagator. He's just woken up and is very fierce. He could take my hand off with one quick motion, but let's get a closer look," Dingo continued while Tomahawkman managed to control himself long enough to control the zoom function of the PET's camera effectively, still laughing.

"The Lanagator is fighting a losing battle against a Boxerpotamus. A Boxerpotamus is a foul smelling creature that bathes itself in sweat from…"

"Dingo," Lan interrupted through gritted teeth as he reached beside his bed and grabbed a padded baseball bat, "last chance to remove them."

Meanwhile Tory watched TV with Iceman and Megaman watching via the PET's holoscreen.

"Have you got anything riding on this game Tory?" Iceman asked as the whistle blew to start the match up again.

"Yeah. I get 6,000z if the Lakers win," Tory replied as he kept his eyes on the television screen, trying his best to ignore the clattering and the cries for help coming from Lan's room.

"Isn't it illegal to gamble?" Megaman quizzed the brown haired teen as he looked at Tory.

"Not if you don't get caught." The boy countered, his eyes still glued to the screen, as was Iceman's.

Megaman sighed deeply. "It's your turn to wake him up tomorrow Tory," Megaman reminded the brown haired teen.

Tory huffed at the blue navi's comment as he replied, "Why don't you wake him up? You're his net navi after all."

"I try but I can never wake him, then he complains when he's late." Megaman pointed out as the Lakers scored from a slam-dunk. Tory jumped out of his seat and pumped his fists into the air "All right!"

"And that's game biatch!" Iceman cried, getting strange looks from Tory and Megaman. "No? Just trying it on…" Iceman said nervously as he began to look down at the ground and shuffled his feat.

"Anyway it's the weekend tomorrow." Megaman reminded his two friends as Tory sat back down in his seat. Suddenly Dingo came lurching out of Lan's room, holding his left shoulder in his right hand. "He's up," Dingo said with a smile as he started to sit down.

"AAAIIIIIII!!!!!" Iceman screamed as Tory quickly snatched the PET from the danger zone, which is Dingo's big bottom.

"Watch where you're sitting!" Iceman scolded the boy as his and Megaman's PET was placed on the table.

"Sorry little dude," Dingo said apologetically. Iceman instantly puffed up his cheeks and cupped his hands over his mouth.

"I'M NOT LITTLE!"

A sudden crash from Lan's room made everyone jump as the towel-clad brunette ran out of his room and into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

A brief moment of silence passed before a click followed by the shower starting up broke in. "I guess he learnt his lesson," Tomahawkman said as Dingo put his PET down with Iceman's and Megaman's.

"Well it wasn't really Rush's fault," Tory argued, "it was Lan's fault for leaving the door open."

"Well…" Megaman started as a knock on the door interrupted. Tory decided to slink away quickly into the kitchen while Dingo answered the door.

"That's strange…" Megaman said to the two other navis.

"Yeah, he's been doing that a lot recently," Iceman, commented as Tomahawkman looked over towards the front door to see Dingo let in Jasmine and a very tired looking Maylu.

"Morning!" Jasmine cheerfully greeted the gang as she took a seat on the sofa and sat down a white PET on the coffee table next to Tomahawkman's green PET. A familiar face popped up through the holoscreen as Medi appeared with a smile on her face "Good morning!"

Tomahawkman blushed a little as he replied bashfully back, "G-Good morning."

Everyone looked as a zombified Maylu slumped down on the sofa, resting on one of the arms, looking more than a little drowsy as her eyelids fluttered from open to close every couple of seconds. Dingo closed the door as he pulled a chair next to the sofa and positioned the chair backwards so he could lean on the back "What's up?"

Maylu slowly sat up and plucked a PET from her belt as she clumsily placed the pink PET on the coffee table next to Megaman's, yet another holoscreen appeared as a very tired looking Roll appeared from the small pink device "Good morning" the pink navi greeted, still half-asleep.

"Good morning Roll," Megaman greeted the pink navi, "Are you ok?"

Roll instantly perked up when she saw the blue bomber's concerned face and nodded "Yep"

"We were up all night with Mr Famous," Maylu cut in.

"Oh really?" Tory said with a giggle in his voice as he walked out of the kitchen, "Sounds like you had fun."

A slapping sound echoed through the apartment as Jasmine's hand connected with Tory's face. The other members of the group chuckled while Tory held his red cheek "Ouch… that was totally worth it," Tory mumbled as he sat down next to Maylu.

"Anyway as I was saying," Maylu continued as she gave Tory an icy stare, which wiped the smile off his face "Mr Famous had me and Roll repeat Cross Fusion over and over changing something each time. He's studying the data and trying to figure out an alternative for everyone else with a Synchro Chip," the red haired teen finished as she yawned.

"Ah that was good! How are we doing for time?" Lan asked cheerfully as he walked into the living room, wearing nothing but his towel, the brunette's face instantly went bright red.

"Yo-ho! Lan, smile!" Roll and Medi shouted as they started taking pictures from their PETs while Jasmine wolf whistled. Maylu turned around to see what the fuss was about and instantly perked up when she saw Lan frozen to the spot "Hey there."

_Oh crap!_ Lan managed to silence the voices in his head just enough to allow him to retreat quickly back into his room.

"Awww," Jasmine, Medi, Roll and Maylu mutter in unison as they took back their original positions.

"Umm, where's Yai?" Dingo asked Jasmine while he put the chair back into the kitchen.

"She's ill. I think she's caught a cold," Jasmine replied.

"Oh she's ill," Tory muttered while nodding, he suddenly froze "how are we getting to school then?"

"Oh that's the fun part," Jasmine said with a smile, "we walk."  
Dingo came rushing in from the kitchen as soon as he heard the word **walk** "B-B-But the school is five blocks away and starts in ten minutes!" The group turned to their PETs as all the navis put on their best innocent expressions on.

"Whoops," Megaman said nervously as everyone grabbed his or her respective PETs and headed out of the door, followed closely by Lan wearing some jeans and a white t-shirt.

"You could'a reminded us!" Maylu shot at Roll as the group bypassed the elevator and took the stairs.

"Well if Lan hadn't distracted us," Roll shot back at Maylu.

"At times like this I really, really, really wish we didn't live on the eighth floor!" Dingo whined from near the rear of the gang as they rushed down stair after stair, finally reaching the bottom and dashing out of the reception area into the street.

"Taxi!!!" Jasmine cried out as she managed to hail a passing cab, everyone threw themselves quickly inside and fastened their seatbelts, if they had one "Dentech School!" the group cried as the Taxi sped off.

* * *

"Heh, made it," Dingo said with a sigh of relief as the group scrambled from the vehicle, with Tory last "Why do I always gotta pay?" Tory moaned as the Taxi pulled away.

"Because you always seem to have spare cash," Jasmine happily informed the brown haired boy as she smiled at him.

Tory smirked as they walked into the playground, "I gotta go see someone. See you guys in class!" Tory shouted over his shoulder as his disappeared in to the crowd of students.

"That's strange," Dingo muttered as the gang walked inside of the School.

Tory looked over his shoulder to confirm he was alone as he jumped over the school fence and landed feet first on the pavement.

"Where are we going Tory?" Iceman asked from his PET as he tried to recognise the area that the boy was walking down "I don't think that we should be here."

"Cool it Iceman," Tory said coldly as he turned into an alleyway and turned off Iceman's PET.

"Tory wait!!!" Iceman managed to cry before he was put into sleep mode.

"Sorry Iceman, but I don't want you to worry."

A clatter of cans made the boy whip around to face a small group of five teenagers "Have you got our money?" A girl demanded as two of the bigger built males stepped out of the group, cracking their knuckles inside their fists as they leered at Tory.

"W-W-Well I-I…erm," Tory stammered, "I have six thousand of it."

"Only six?" The girl demanded as she held her PET out towards Tory's. Tory activated his PET, ignoring Iceman as the girl took 6,000z from the blue PET; Tory then switched his PET back into sleep mode.

"This'll do for now," The girl informed him as the two boys backed off and re-joined the small group.

"But we want another sixteen thousand by the end of next week," A different boy with glasses spoke up as he fiddled with a calculator.

"If not…" Another girl cut in, a slight giggle in her voice, "we'll come looking for you." Tory looked down in fear as his hand begun to shake, he quickly shoved them both into his trouser pockets, "Don't worry, you'll have your money," Tory assured them.

"Good. See to it that we do," The first girl said coldly as they turned and disappeared into the street, a couple of them laughing. Tory let out a huge sighed and pressed his back against the wall as his legs crumbled under him; he embraced them and nuzzled his face in them as he began to cry softly.

* * *

The street was awoke by the roar of an engine as an old fashioned motorcycle ripped through the streets with haste as the bike tore through a red light. Upon the antique contraption was a male in his late teens dressed in black jeans, a tight black t-shirt, a leather jacket and boots, topped off with a pair of black sunglasses. He grinned as he poured on more speed while the wind played with his shaggy bleached blonde hair and the tail of his cape-like coat.

The bike suddenly came to a screeching halt in Dentech School's car park, leaving a two-metre skid mark.

"What a dump," The biker grunted to himself as he peered over the top of his shades.

"Settle down class, settle down," Ms Mari ordered as silence broke through the class. "That's better," She muttered as she quickly sent off the roster through her computer "does anyone know where Tory is this morning?" Ms Mari quizzed the class as she looked in Lan, Maylu, Dingo and Jasmine's direction, all four of the teens shook their heads.

A gentle clank and cluttering sound made everyone look towards the door as the sound drew closer, suddenly the door was pushed open and a boy walked through the door as his long leather jacket hovered a couple of inches off the floor behind him.

"Oh, um. Metallic Chief?" Ms Mari asked with a slight tone of shock as he lowered his shades and winked, "That's me sweet heart."

A soft drone of whispers broke through the class at the response this boy gave their teacher. Ms Mari's features shown a mixture of shock, flattery and bewilderment, the only response she could manage was a finger pointing to an empty seat near the window. Metallic clicked his tongue and pointed his index finger at her as he walked past her desk. Ms Mari blushed as he walked by and took his seat as he looked around the room and spotted a cute girl with long red hair sitting at the desk next to him.

"Hey you sweet thang. How about me and you find a closet somewhere?" Metallic whispered as he lowered his shades to reveal his green eyes as stared at her.

"Get bent you loser," Maylu shot back as she slapped him across his face. Metallic narrowed his eyes and growled as he spoke, "You'll want me sooner or later baby-cakes."

Maylu managed to choke back her angry laughter enough to open her mouth to respond to the pig-headed-biker-boy, only to be interrupted by the bell. Everyone pushed back their seats and quickly departed from the room, some excitedly gossiped in a group while the majority paired off.

"Maylu what subject do you have now?" Lan asked the red head while they walked around to the new bit of the school, "Hey where are we?" Lan asked excitedly as they walked down the packed corridor.

Maylu sighed at Lan's dullness as she fiddled with her backpack straps "Don't you remember Lan? They converted the school into a high school ages ago."  
Lan blushed a little as he pointed to his face and said sarcastically, "Do I look awake to you?"

Maylu smiled as she looked at him "You never look awake." she teased as she giggled and stopped outside of a room "I'll see you at break."  
Lan waved as he continued walking down the corridor "Say Megaman, where am I meant to be going now?"

"You have Art with Mr Hakumei," Megaman called from his PET, as Lan turned left following a sign reading **Art Department**.

The brunette scuttled through the door as he quickly apologised for being late then took his seat next to a bigger male wearing black leather _That's the new kid_.

Metallic glanced at Lan briefly a look of boredom was plastered on his face and then he scribbled something on a spare piece of paper that was lying on the desk. Lan felt a hard nudge on his arm as he looked towards Metallic as the biker-boy shoved a folded up piece of paper in front of the brunette. Lan awkwardly unfolded the paper as he read the note inside of his head **"You were with that red haired girl before weren't you?"**

Lan let a look of confusion plant itself up on his face as he pulled a pen out of his pocket and wrote **"So what if I was?"** Lan then folded the paper and pushed it back over to Metallic. The bleach-blonde teen read the note and scowled as he madly scribbled something down and folded the note, pushing it over to Lan as the teacher continued to demonstrate manga techniques. The brunette gulped as he unfolded the paper and read the note **"You're asking for it punk!"** Lan looked shocked as he stared in disbelief and looked at Metallic "Punk?"

Metallic grinned at Lan, showing his white teeth as he whispered, "Gotta problem? Punk?"

Lan opened his mouth to answer but was interrupted by a beeping sound as Mr Hakumei pulled out his PET from his jacket "Yes?"

"I-It's you're wife!" A voice desperately cried from the small device, "sh-she's having the baby now!"

Mr Hakumei began to shake as he shoved the PET back into his pocket, gathered his things and ran out of the door as he shouted over his shoulder "Sorry class!!!"

As the door slammed Metallic bolted up onto his feet and towered over Lan "You got summit to say? Punk?"

Lan got out of his chair and stood upright, facing Metallic, but unfortunately the blonde hair boy was a head taller than Lan "Yeah I do!"

"Hey Lan, new guy! Break it up!" A girl shouted as she walked over to the two boys.

"Lan? Lan Hikari? The Lan Hikari?" Metallic asked the girl in disbelief, his eyes wide as he pointed to the brunette. The girl raised an eyebrow in confusion and nodded. Metallic grinned as he ran over to the teacher's desk and pressed a button. "Lan Hikari! I challenge you to a Net Battle!" Metallic cried as he stood in the middle of the classroom as the projector switched on, displaying a live image of the cyber world. Lan grinned at the thought and jumped up onto the nearest desk "I accept!" Lan cried out proudly as he whipped out his PET and aimed it at the computer terminal on Mr Hakumei's desk "Jack in, Megaman! Power Up!

Instantly Megaman appeared on the enlarged screen as the class scrambled to their respective seats, some even got their PETs out and sat them on the table so their navis could watch. Metallic grinned at the audience as he calmly pointed his silver PET decorated with the letter 'G' as its logo at the jack-in sensor and announced "Jack in, Gadget! Power Up!"

The cyber world flashed as a blue light placed a new net navi in to the system this navi wore a silver jumpsuit with three white lines that ran down his back, thick metal armour that covered his torso, his right hand was metal while on his left wrist was a chunky three fingered claw, the navi's head was protected by a standard grey navi helmet that shown his red eyes and a mounted cannon on his right shoulder. Megaman formed his buster and smiled at the challenger "Hi."

The navi growled in response as he threw himself at Megaman, fist extended. Megaman barely managed to dodge the huge metal fist "Whoa, slow down there metal head!" Megaman said cockily as he dodged more brutal attempts.

"Let's show these two who they're messing with. Battlechip, Wide Sword! In, Download!" Lan called to Megaman as the blue navi's primary weapon hand turned into a funny looking purple sword with a wide tip, the small blue navi instantly started blocking Gadget's attacks.

"Hmm, not bad. But we can do better," Metallic scoffed as he produced a few Battlechips from his jacket pocket "Battlechip, Gold Fist! In, Download!"

Gadget's metal fist instantly became a fist of pure gold as he began to press even harder on the offence. The two navis sparred sword to fist, fist to sword as the class cheered on the two boys as their navis battled on, the audience was oblivious to them. Megaman placed his Wide Sword defensively as each blow weakened his weapon bit-by-bit "Lan!" Megaman cried out in surprise as the Gold Fist broke his Wide Sword and connected with his face, sending the blue navi skidding across the area a couple dozen metres.

"Hold on Megaman, we'll use our special ability! Battlechip, Soul Unison! Metal Soul, In, Download!"

"Soul Unison?" Metallic repeated as he thought it over "What's that?"

Megaman slowly got up and was instantly bathed in light as his body began to change into his new form, Metal Soul. Gadget covered his eyes as he cried out in surprise. Megaman's shoes had turned from blue to red with blue trim, slim gloves had become silver and chunky, his shoulder pads were now gears that met with his armoured torso and his helmet had turned red and blue with a razor sharp half gear sticking out of the top. After a brief couple of seconds Megaman emerged from the light, fully powered by the Soul Unison "Get ready Gadget, because you haven't seen anything yet."

Gadget snarled at the comment, lowering his hand as his mounted gun targeted the small blue navi "So, just because you changed forms doesn't mean that you're gonna win. Take this! Gadget Laser!" the metal navi bragged as he fired at Megaman.

Megaman held his armoured fists to his face for protection as the red laser hit him. Lan watched as the laser seemed to have no effect, but after a couple of seconds the brunette noticed that the spot where the laser was hitting, was in fact melting Megaman's heavy armour. Megaman groaned in pain as his arm suddenly became white-hot, the armour dripping slightly _It's burning through to my skin_ the blue navi realised, a sudden twist of his body and he was free of the laser.

"Hey that kinda weapon is illegal!" Lan shot at Metallic as he grabbed the bleached-blonde haired boy by his jacket arm. Metallic answered with a wave of his bided arm, sending the brunette back onto his backside as Megaman's PET clattered on the floor.

"Ouch…" Lan muttered, cursing under his breath. A scream of pain from the blue navi caused Lan to let the confrontation slide as he grabbed the discarded PET and stood up, watching the screen.

Megaman zipped through the air like an Eagle as he landed like a sack of potatoes, coming hard down on the floor, as the metallic navi withdrawn his claw hand with the aid of the chain attached. Megaman slowly got up, losing his Metal Soul in the process as he created some distance between himself and his opponent "Lan!"

"Gotch'a covered Megaman!" The blue bomber heard the voice of his beloved brunette operator as he ran away, hoping to get out of firing range.

"Battlechip, Rockcube! In, download!" The brunette called as a cube of rock hurtled down from above; the impact shook the area briefly while Megaman hopped on top and landed behind it "Battlechip, Soul Unision! Search Soul, In, download!"

A flash of white light illuminated the area behind the Rockcube as Gadget started to cut it with his laser. The cube of rock started to glow red as the laser worked its way through the rock, picking up speed as Gadget increased the intensity of the heat. The Rockcube finally cracked in to two pieces as it was deleted, exposing the blue navi.

"Heh, not even going to run, huh? I admire that, but not enough to let you win. Now I'll take my victory!" Gadget bellowed in his usual gravely voice as he fired his laser, making a small hole through Megaman's chest. The blue navi exploded in a shower of dust as Gadget and Metallic both smiled at the sight, while the class gasped at the sight of their beloved town hero

Metallic huffed as he proudly announced, "Too easy."

"I think not!" A familiar voice shouted as the dust settled letting the surprised duo gaze upon a chibi dummy of Megaman with a hole in its chest, as it fell to the floor.

"A-A decoy?" Gadget said out loud with a surprised tone in his voice. Suddenly Gadget's laser cannon exploded as the now useless, bulky gun blew smoke from its barrel. The metal navi looked around frantically as he spotted Search Soul Megaman aiming a sniper rifle at Gadget, a small red dot appeared rapidly on his leg joints, each accompanied by two plasma shots, forcing Gadget's legs to buckle under his own weight. Gadget roared in pain as he slumped down onto his knees, data dancing out of his wounds. The metal navi felt something cold and long press against his temple as he slowly looked up to stare up the long, dark barrel of Megaman's new sniper rifle.

"I-I surrender…" Gadget snarled as he looked back down at the ground in shame.

The class erupted in a roar of cheers and applause as the students surrounded Lan, each crying out their congratulations, as if the brunette was deaf. Lan smiled as he enjoyed his little celebration party. Lan caught the boy's look of defeat as it moulded into anger "Lan. You'll pay for this." Metallic promised coldly as the bell rang out. The entire class grabbed their bags and quickly made their way to their next lessons, including a nervous brunette and an angry blonde.

* * *

"Diffusion is basically the process which…" The teacher began, as a ringing sound interrupted her. Maylu blushed, apologising to the teacher and class as she shot a glare at her pink navi "I-I-It's Mr Famous calling," Roll said defensively from her PET on the desk stand, avoiding Maylu's dagger-eyes.

"Oh?" Maylu whispered as her glare melted into an expression of wonder.

"Maylu!" The teacher shouted in a cold voice, "Do you mind if we continue?"

Maylu responded by collecting her things and apologising as she left the room, PET in hand. The red haired girl disappeared into the closest set of bathrooms and locked herself in a stall.

"Maylu, there's been a break through in the research! Bring Lan over to Sci labs and we'll test out Dr Hikari's theory," Mr Famous happily announced as his face appeared on the PET's holo-screen.

"What kind of break through?" The red haired girl asked as Mr Famous's smile became a toothy grin, choking back most of his laughter.

"You'll see soon enough." Mr Famous managed to say with a straight face as the call ended.

"It sounds interesting Maylu, lets go and get Lan." Roll said enthusiastically as she grinned.

The red head smiled as she caught a sparkle in her navi's eye "I saw that," Maylu said pointing to the pink navi's eye.

"S-Saw what?" Roll protested as she avoided Maylu's gaze, blushing as red as the girl's hair.

Maylu giggled as she walked out of the bathroom, carrying her PET "If there's Lan, then Megaman is there too."

Roll blushed at the thought as she fantasised about Megaman running up behind her shouting happily "Roll! You're the only one for me!"

Maylu smiled as Roll wrapped her arms around herself while wriggling and mumbling happily "Oh Mega, here?"

Maylu tapped the screen as Roll broke out of her trance and turned her head to face a grinning red haired girl "You're not back at the apartment you know?" Maylu reminded her little pink friend as she stopped outside of a room "We're here." Maylu knocked at the door three times before entering "May I speak with Lan please?" she politely asked as the teacher nodded and the brunette joined her in the hallway.

"What's up?" Lan asked curiously as he leaned against the wall.

"Mr Famous has news. Grab your stuff, we need to go to Sci labs right away," Maylu informed the brunette haired boy as he disappeared back into the classroom, then reappeared seconds later as he grabbed the red head by the hand. Maylu blushed a little as she ran with Lan, holding his hand all the way to the schools' parking lot, where Maylu unlocked a new model scooter and Lan snapped on some rollerblades from his backpack onto his shoes and headed towards Sci labs.

* * *

"Oh, hello. You two got here quick," Dr Hikari greeted Lan and Maylu from behind his desk as Mr Famous shown them in.

"So what's the news papa?" Lan eagerly asked as he, Maylu and Mr Famous took a seat.

"As you've already been told we have made a remarkable discovery and have set a check point for ourselves," Dr Hikari began as he got up from his chair and walked over to an office cabinet. The two teens passed each other glances of confusion as Mr Famous cracked a smile, but managed to keep it hidden. Dr Hikari returned to his seat as he laid a middle sized box on the desk "Take this Lan."  
Lan looked at the box, then back at his father, then back at the box as he slowly picked it up and lifted the lid slightly, allowing him to peer in. The brunette looked as if he had just discovered that he had trodden in gum "You…you've got to be kidding," Lan choked out in surprise, suddenly a hole appeared in the floor next to the desk. Everyone bolted on to their feet, but sat back down in relief as Rush popped out and sat on Maylu's lap, barking as if he was chipping in with the conversation. Lan glared out of corner of his eye at Rush for a second or two, he quickly averted his eyes back to his dad's smiling face. Dr Hikari pointed and wagged his index finger at the virus dog as he continued to smile, "Using Rush here we've been able to make a significant discovery, as you already know."

The two teenagers shook their heads simultaneously as the brown haired doctor grinned sheepishly, making a 'why do I bother?' look at the famous scientist in the chair opposite, taking a deep breath Dr Hikari started again "Using Rush and Maylu as subjects…" Maylu and Rush shuddered as their names were called out. Dr Hikari cracked a smile as he continued "…along with Dimensional Converters and Synchro Chips, we experimented through-out the night and just finish analysing the data."

"And?" The two teenagers repeated, each of them eagerly awaiting an answer.

"And your Synchro Chips are as of now useless…well without working convertors. We can still use them using this new method." Dr Hikari said casually as he continued his speech, "Apart from Maylu's Rush Synchro Chip which is very interesting because we've never thought to try Cross Fusion without a Dimensional Area. But Rush can maintain Maylu and Roll's Cross Fusion as if he was just appearing in our world. At the minute we're in the process of trying to implant the properties of a Dimensional Area into a Synchro Chip, we'll call it the Dimensional Synchro Chip. Effectively a person would be able to Cross Fuse in the real world, without a Dimensional Area. "

Lan let out an excited cry as he pulled out his PET while dancing around and asking Megaman if he heard the news.

"But!" Dr Hikari shouted over the noise of his son "We really need you to test out that suit we have for you, otherwise it's just Maylu stopping emergencies by herself."

Maylu nipped Lan as he cried out in pain, rubbing his elbow he muttered, "Yeah. I'll try it on."

"Excellent! Let's head on down to the experiment chambers," Mr Famous announced as they all got up and walked to the experiment chambers.

Lan disappeared into the changing rooms as he put on his new suit, he moaned and complained as he wrapped himself in a few towels before he made his appearance in a near bare room. A few scientists marched up to him and removed the towels, with quite a bit of protest from the teen as they successfully remove the towels to expose Lan in the new suit.

Lan looked around with a face as red as Protoman's armour at the numerous scientists as he held his PET in front of his crotch.

"Lan…I know that we're meant to be close…but move the fricking PET away from your crotch!" Megaman practically screamed, getting a laugh or two from the scientists and Maylu. Lan looked down at Megaman as he looked over his Synchro Suit, it hugged his body so much that if he wanted to tie his boot the suit would rip, the shoulder pads were too stiff, the gloves itched and worse of all it was purple. Lan held the PET in his gloved hands and slid in some chips including his old Synchro Chip and nodded at the control room. A green light flashed on as Dr Hikari's voice echoed though the intercom, "Ready when you are."

Lan rolled his eyes as the PET began to glow "Cross Fusion!" Lan announced, as the room exploded in a flash of blinding white for a brief moment as the Cross Fusion transformed the brunette. The light suddenly died down, as R Megaman appeared, looking himself over.

"Cross Fusion is a success!" Mr Famous announced as the room filled with cheers. Dr Hikari nodded at the team of scientists "Get ready for weapons testing."

"Yes sir!" The team of scientists replied as they continued to operate their terminals.

* * *

The final bell rang as Dingo, Jasmine, Vodka, Lan and Maylu walked out of the building, chatting excitedly about the new chips that Lan's dad was working on, apart from Vodka who just walked along side of Maylu.

"So when'll they be ready?" Jasmine asked excitedly, skipping happily on the spot while Medi franticly warned her "Don't go jumping around like that, or we'll have another sick person!"

"I'll be fine thanks to a well balanced lunch…" Jasmine argued

"Of chocolate and hamburgers," Medi cut in with a friendly mocking tone in her voice.

"Hey that's where my lunch went!" Lan said as he stared coldly at the girl.

Jasmine made puppy dog eyes at him and wrapped her arms round his waist as she cried out for forgiveness, burying her face in his chest. Roll whispered softly to Maylu from her PET, "Even though I've got no competition for Mega, it appears that you have competition for Lan."

Maylu huffed as she; Tory and Vodka continued to walk towards the gate with Lan shouting after them for help.

"Why do people do that?" Vodka asked Tory as they walked out of the school gate and onto the street.

"Do what?"

"Show affection…they're not going to stay like that forever and eventually it will hurt…so…why do people do it?" Vodka continued to query the brown haired teen. "Well…umm…" Tory bit his lower lip as he fumbled for an answer and sat on the wall, Vodka and Maylu stopped too.

"I guess…" Maylu started, facing ahead at the distant sunset as Lan and Jasmine caught up to the group "that…even though people may get hurt in the end…it's the time together they think about, not about if or when they find that they don't think of each other that way anymore. Because what's the point of affection and love if…if," Maylu sighed as the group started walking back to the apartment, once again leaving Vodka behind.

Author's notes

Oh and if you're wondering about Roll's small fantasy in her PET about Megaman, I've been watching Saber (No, that's how they spell it) Marionette (the entire Ultimate collection!) and thought I'd try out Cherry's character speciality (goofing off about the man she loves…or net navi in this case). Also I forgot to update this with the new chapter, I found it on my laptop and thought 'why not?' so here you go.

And another thing, I'm using the term 'papa' instead of dad because I love the Rockman.exe series and thought that it sounded better, more unique.

Backdoor trot is another name for Diarrhoea.

Chibi, I think is a Japanese word meaning young or child


End file.
